The Blues Singer
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: "A voz dela encheu o salão, era tão doce quanto nas suas lembranças.  Ele se sentia envolvido pela tristeza no seu tom de voz rouco, a sensação era de que a voz dela podia tocar-lhe a pele causando deliciosos arrepios, eriçando os pelos de seus braços"


**The Blues Singer**

- Quando me contaram que ela veio parar aqui eu não acreditei... – a voz de Lee comentava ao seu lado, mas ele não ouvia, o copo com tequila parou no meio do caminho até seus lábios, ele também não podia acreditar...

Os raios frios do canhão de luz deram mais destaque à figura feminina em pé sobre o palco. Os olhos de Naruto começaram seu caminho pelos sapatos de vinil quando ela deu um passo incerto até o microfone, correram pernas esguias que estavam cobertas por uma meia calça fumê, o tintilar das contas na barra do vestido que terminava no meio das coxas, o tecido brilhoso que lhe envolvia as curvas, os diamantes que lhe enfeitavam os pulsos e os dedos enluvados quando ela tocou no microfone, os braços tão pálidos, os lábios pintados de carmim se entreabriram, ele procurou o olhar dela, mas um véu negro como cada peça de roupa visível o impedia da visão dos olhos perolados.

A voz dela encheu o salão, era tão doce quanto nas suas lembranças. Ele se sentia envolvido pela tristeza no seu tom de voz rouco, a sensação era de que a voz dela podia tocar-lhe a pele causando deliciosos arrepios, eriçando os pelos de seus braços... Até que seu estupor foi quebrado pelo piano que começou a acompanhá-la no segundo verso.

Ele tomou a tequila num gole, antes de sem desgrudar os olhos do palco e puxar a manga de Lee que agora tinha conversa unilateral com um entediado Sasuke.

- Porque ela está aqui dattebayo?

- Ela canta aqui duas vezes por semana, você não sabia?

- Claro que não idiota, eu acabei de chegar de Suna 'ttebayo! Mas como ela veio parar aqui?

Os olhos redondos se encheram de lágrimas e Naruto se arrependeu quase instantaneamente de ter perguntado para ele.

- Ahh Naruto-kun, essa é uma história tão triste que quase apaga o meu fogo da juventude... – depois disso Naruto não escutou mais nada do que veio do blá blá blá fogo da juventude de Lee após isso.

As cordas dos violinos rasgavam seu coração e ele jurou ver uma lágrima reluzir como pedra preciosa enquanto se pendurava no queixo alvo quando o tom de voz dela se elevou para o refrão, mas triste do que nunca e ele impulsionou o corpo para se levantar e fazer alguma coisa que ele não tinha muita certeza do que era.

Foi impedido por Sasuke que lançou-lhe um olhar inquisitivo que Naruto ignorou, mas notando a presença de Neji que estava sentado na mesa mais perto do palco bebendo calmamente um copo de uísque enquanto a prima cantava, buscando calma em fontes secas, voltou a se sentar. A partir daí, o Uchiha passou a acompanhar a cena mais interessado.

- Quem é a garota, Lee?

A besta verde de Konoha finalmente parou com seu discurso inútil e olhou para Sasuke como se ele lhe perguntasse se a água era molhada.

- É Hyuuga Hinata-san, oras, não se lembra dela Sasuke-san? – Sasuke fez que não, e olhando bem para a bela moça no palco estranhou realmente não ter nenhuma lembrança dela, não se lembrava de tê-la o seguindo como as outras garotas de sua idade. – Pois bem, ela é a primogênita dos Hyuuga, era para ser a líder, mas perdeu sua visão numa missão ninja, graças a isso teve que deixar a vida ninja, foi selada como os componentes da ramificação inferior de sua família e expulsa da vila Hyuuga pelo próprio pai. Agora ela canta aqui para sobreviver, mas o Neji ali – ele levantou o copo que bebia num gesto de reconhecimento ao colega de time que meneou a cabeça em sua direção, mas sem nunca tirar os olhos da prima – continua olhando por ela, ele costumava ser o responsável pela segurança dela quando Hinata-san ainda era a herdeira.

A música havia terminado, as pessoas a aplaudiram, um homem já de cabelos brancos se aproximou para entregar a Hinata uma rosa vermelha, ela sorriu por detrás do véu e agradeceu a todos antes de, escoltada por Neji, se retirar.

Naruto não havia se movido desde que começara a processar as palavras de Lee, suas unhas entravam na carne de suas mãos crispadas.

Ela estava cega, sozinha e arruinada...

O tom triste – tão triste – de sua voz doce ecoava em seu cérebro torturado, ele se levantou, a voz de Sasuke que o chamava parecia longínqua e ele não conseguia se prender ao som de seu próprio nome.

- Eu já volto, fiquem aí. – sua voz saiu tão estranha que ele mesmo não a reconheceu e quando percebeu, seus passos largos haviam-no levado para a parte de fora do bar, o vento quente do verão já pela metade tocava-lhe o rosto e balançava as contas do vestido de Hinata que em pé em baixo do poste de iluminava a calçada em frente ao bar, parecia esperar por alguém com a rosa presa entre seus dedos enegrecidos pelas luvas.

Seus passos diminuíram ao vê-la, por mais que ele desejasse estar ao lado dela, um medo inexplicável o fazia procrastinar o encontro o máximo que pudesse.

Um sorriso tão triste quanto sua música dançou em seus lábios delicados.

- Naruto-kun. – saudou-o, virando-se para ele, o coração do loiro se partiu ao sentir a verdade das palavras de Lee atingi-lo quando os olhos desfocados de Hinata não deram mostras de estar o enxergando.

- Hinata... Eu...

- Hush... – ela pediu por silêncio com o indicador quase a tocar os lábios – Então... você já sabe...

- Eu sinto muito dattebayo. – ele não conseguiu dosar a dor que pôs naquela frase e sentiu sua garganta apertar e as lágrimas irromperem de seus olhos antes que ele pudesse impedir.

- Naruto-kun, não é culpa sua! – ela protestou, mas ele jamais concordaria.

Os braços dele a envolveram num abraço forte e odiando a si mesmo por ser tão fraco quando ela que fora quem sofrera o dano se mantinha tão firme, ele deixou o choro torturado rasgar seu peito e molhar o vestido de Hinata.

- É sim! – respondeu com a voz embargada - Se eu tivesse ficado aqui com você nada disso teria acontecido, eu teria te deixado a salvo, eu daria minha vida para isso 'ttebayo! Porque ninguém me contou? Eu teria voltado no mesmo segundo, Hinata-chan eu nunca mais vou te deixar sozinha!

Ela suspirou, tinha vontade de chorar com ele, mas já estava tão cansada de lágrimas, no final das contas, elas de nada adiantavam mesmo, mas se sentia feliz pelas palavras dele e mesmo que se condenasse por isso, sentia uma certa felicidade pela dor que ele demonstrava sentir pelo triste destino que tivera.

- Eu não deixei ninguém lhe contar. O que tinha que acontecer aconteceu Naruto-kun, não foi culpa sua, eu nunca fui uma ninja competente, era de se esperar...

- Não diga isso, você era uma ninja incrível e se eu tivesse ficado aqui, se eu tivesse te apoiado e acreditado em você um oitavo do que você acreditou em mim nada disso teria acontecido e nós estaríamos bem agora...

- E você não estaria tão próximo de ser Hokage, de realizar seu grande sonho, sem esses anos de treinamento em Suna.

Ele riu sem humor.

- Hinata, não tem comparação uma coisa com a outra, eu trocaria mil cargos de Hokage para você ficar bem.

Ela sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele.

- Obrigada, significa muito ouvir isso de você, mas voltar a trás não é possível para nós dois.

- Então vamos fazer um futuro juntos, você vai casar comigo, vai ser tudo como nós combinamos antes de eu partir, vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo Hinata-chan.

O imutável sorriso triste dela o perturbava quase tanto quando sua estranha calma e seus byakugans cegos.

- Não vou me casar com você, não posso...

Ele congelou.

- Como'ttebayo?

- Naruto-kun, você nunca vai se tornar Hokage se casar com a Hyuuga arruinada que teve que cantar num bar para se manter.

- Eu não me importo! Já disse isso!

- Você não pode concertar tudo se casando comigo, e eu te amo demais para te impedir de chegar onde você quer...

- Mas Hinata-chan!...

- Adeus, Naruto-kun. - ela ficou na ponta dos pés as mãos tateando delicadamente o rosto de Naruto num doloroso lembrete de sua deficiência, e então, beijou-lhe a testa, as lágrimas agora também rolavam por seu rosto alvo, a rosa foi deixada no bolso da frente de Naruto. – Neji-nii-san?

Então Naruto sem conseguir se mover observou-a se afastar de braços dados com o primo e desaparecer nas brumas daquela noite quente, as notas de sua canção ainda ecoando nas paredes vazias de seu coração.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Amaram? Odiaram? Deixem-me saber.**

**Kisu no Kokoro**


End file.
